


Loosing Temper

by ricxio



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricxio/pseuds/ricxio
Summary: Malori Crowette's pride as a top teacher is shattered by the arrival of a mysterious woman, she never felt angry towards anyone but the sight of the silverhead lady makes her boil with anger and ?She never felt like that, she hates it.
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. "Humiliation"

**Author's Note:**

> In advance, I'm sorry if you find any sorta of grammar mistakes in the story. English is not my native language, thank you all <3

_Folstina High_.

The school made for the ones who seeks knowledge and hard-work, well known for its brilliant teachers and students. It wasn't much of a secret that many after graduation became rich or even famous but mostly important with a fulfilling life.

Entering in this school wasn't easy, you had to work for it very hard, the admission tests were difficult but it was nothing compared to having your life settled. With that being said not only students needed to go through the admission tests but also teachers. It was said that the teacher's test was a thousand times more difficult than the one for students. Maybe it was injustice, but noone really complained.

It was fine the way it was.

_Working hard to obtain something you desire. The pure essence of the Folstina High._

Malori Crowett was the youngest one that had succeeded in passing the test, making all the elders professors mad about it. _How was that possible? A simple young girl like?_

But in addition, there was a tradition going on in this school. Many youngsters joked about it, calling this tradition "Battle until the end". It was kinda of a battle but not a real one, an inner competition between teachers where students voted for the best teacher of the month, it was a leisure time for students but a nightmare for teachers.

_Malori Crowett was always the winner, making her co-workers insane with envy._

"Uh? First again Malori?" Said Cerik looking at the polls, he was the second best teacher and he never reached the top.

"Yeah jealous much?" Replied Malori with a smirk on her face, she was pretty proud of herself and who wouldn't?

"Nah I mean, noone can beat you..." Sighed him, adjusting his tie.

"C'mon I'm sure you'll reach me... someday maybe" Laughed the little pest while running away from Cerik, knowing that he was gonna run after her.

Cerik Aldebrandt was Malori childhood friend, the two of them wanted to become teachers together. They would usually tell their friends, family or acquaintances that they wanted to teach younger generations and it was their dream but in reality, they chose this job just to look at hot teachers with miniskirts.

_Were the teachers for Folstina High wearing miniskirts? No._

_Were they young? No, at least few of them were but not as young as the two of them. _

So they gave up on their questionable childhood dream, after all no promising young man or woman would decide to teach at that school just to look at hot teachers. Losing time trying to pass a stupid test was futile, it would've been easier to look for another job.

Malori walked to her class, still giggling from her discussion with Cerik. She had to teach «Arcane Magic» with her favourite class, she was rather in good mood knowing that the lesson she had to perform would be easy and even better with her preferred class.

"Ahh~ can't wait to go home!" She said loudly to herself, closing her eyes and going to the class by heart.

"Excuse me." Someone with a grumpy voice called for help, Malori didn't mind as she liked to help people, especially her students. 

"What can I do for you cutie?" She said using a nickname that she would give to all of her students, keeping her eyes closed and with a big smile. Her students didn't mind her weirdness, Malori did, most of the time, pretty odd stuff.

"I'd suggest to open your eyes." The voice said, surprising her and making her open shiny purple eyes very fast.

In front of her, a tall lady maybe twice as her with long silver hair and golden eyes that looked like fresh honey. Her skin tone was of a whitish colour similar to milk, she was very pale but with an unexplained beauty and mysterious yet determined look in her eyes. She was wearing a formal shirt, it was the cleanest shirt that Malori had ever seen and she had long black trousers that matched the cleaness of the shirt.

She would've wanted to stare at her a bit more, she was indeed a beautiful woman, but she didn't want to be labelled as a weirdo.

"I'm extremely sorry!" She said out loud, flushing with embarrassed and feeling her cheeks burning.

"It's fine I mean, you weren't even looking." The lady replied with a nonchalant tone, she seemed to be annoyed.

"W-What, uhm how can I help you?" She asked trying to act professional.

"Do you know where the teacher's room is?" She demanded.

"Yes sure! You have to go straight and then turn left" She answered making a strange mimics of the directions. Golden eyes looked at her in a confused way, _"maybe she's insane"_ would've been the most justificable thought.

"Alright... thanks" Said willingly to dismiss that conversation as soon as possible, walking past Malori in a fast way, she seemed to be terrified by her.

"Wait, may I know your name? I've never seen you around, are you a new student?" She asked to the tall girl almost yelling at her, curiosity growing each second faster.

Silver-head turned around and smiled. "Maybe if you'd open your eyes I would've told you, now go and don't make me waste my time. You've already done more than enough." Replied grinning and returning to her walk, her steps were larger than average but it was due to her majestic height.

Malori opened her class's door, the kids were impatiently waiting for her.

_How much time has it passed from recess? Ten? Twenty minutes? How much time, since that strange meeting?_

"Where were you professor?" Asked a student with a soft tone of voice, he was preoccupied as she saw Malori in a state of complete shock.

"Don't worry, let's begin shall we?" Replied Malori, putting a fake mask underneath her real emotions. She hated appearing sad, especially around her students.

During the lesson, words like lady or tall kept slipping from her mouth making everyone confused. Malori couldn't stop thinking about that lady, she had sorta of humiliated her and she was feeling all of these unfamiliar emotions.

She was never really that mad, only when she needed to. Angry, she was indeed angry.

"Uhm Professor?" A student called out.

"Ah? What it is cutie?" Malori smiled.

"Why did you draw a woman instead of the Arcane Enchantment?" Asked the student with confusion in her eyes.

Malori froze, had she really done that? Quickly turning her head around she saw the drawing, it was enough.

_To bear this humiliation._

"I'm sorry cuties, you can go home if you want and let's redo this lesson tomorrow." Sighed the desperate teacher, has that stranger really bewitched her?

"Bye professor!" Screamed the young ones, happily grabbing their sacks and humming some songs as they were enthusiasts about finishing minutes early.

Once they were all out, Malori punched the wall really hard making her hand turn almost purple. "It's okay Mal, that witch caught you off guard. As simple as that."

Nor students nor Malori's coworkers dared to mistreat her like that woman did. Everyone respected her, everyone loved her. She wasn't used to that treatment.

"Deep breaths... I have to find her class and tell her teachers how she behaved. She kinda looks old, I bet she failed many classes. Where she was going to? Ah right, the teachers room. Bet she's in trouble, wouldn't be surprised. But why was she wearing such a formal outift? If she isn't a student..."

She kept asking questions, trying to reassure herself meanwhile heading out of the class. But her train of thoughts was immediately interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Malori?!" Cerik called out her name, the girl turned around observing her friends who was filled with joy.

"Cerik? Aren't you working?" She asked him with surprise, they could've walked home together and she would've told him about what had happened to calm her nerves and let off some steam.

"Nope, the teachers council wants to see us. They have news!" He replied happily.

They began to run towards the council room, everyone was waiting for them with disappointing looks. The reputation to always be late on important meetings preceded them. The council was made of the top five teachers, voted by the students.

"Damn Malori, Cerik you could've just walked." The usual sarcastic voice called out, Galena.

"Shut up" Replied the two of them symbiotically.

"WHAT DID YA SA-" Galena was shutted down by another teacher it was the most calm between them, Laila.

Cerik and Malori laughed, Laila was a good gal and she hated fighting especially if it involved Galena.

"Thanks for being here! As you all know, we warmly welcome new teachers." Alto started his monologue, he was good with words and very convincing. Malori and Cerik never had the nerve to interfere with his announcements. "And so here I am to announce the newest teacher of Folstina High!" Continued the boy screaming with his typical enthusiasm.

Malori looked concerned. "A new teacher? Just whom." Her face was pretty readable if her assumptions were right, the new teacher must be... Her doubts where immediately shattered as she saw her, _she started to feel the same anger as before._

"Thank you Sir." Smiled the silverhead lady, with a hand on her chest. Feeling victorious.


	2. Dying Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning !!  
> If you find any sorta of grammar mistake, please keep in mind that english is not my native language and I'm sorry I'm advance.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter <3

Malori stared at the _majestic_ woman, confidence being her strongest attribute, she knew the beautifulness of her persona. Her posture was impeccable as for the seriousness in her honey-coloured eyes. Malori's eyes filled with rage as she was caught by surprise. _Was she expecting this? Yes but, deep inside hoped it wasn't **true**_.

She clenched her hands into fists, Cerik noticed and immediately tapped her shoulder in a discrete way.

"Mal, are you alright?" He asked with a low tone of voice, worrying about his friend. He never saw her like that. Malori didn't answer and kept staring at that woman, her face showed hostility making Cerik even more confused.

"Thank you so much for being here! Can we skip formalities and just call eachother by our names? I'm Alto." Demanded Alto still smiling, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"No worries Alto, the name's Velverosa." She smiled warmly, shaking Alto's hand.

"You sure have a long name!" Joked Galena with her typical sarcasm, Velverosa seemed to ignore her.

"Galena..." Sighed Laila, putting a hand on her head. Cerik didn't welcomed the new teacher _yet_ , he kept looking at Malori wondering what was going on in her mind.

"Velverosa you say..." Malori snapped, walking towards the tall woman, feeling her blood pressure going up. "...so that's your name!" She continued stopping a few metres from her. Her face was coloured with a reddish color, especially on her cheeks.

"Malori, is this your way to welcome someone?" Cerik scolded her, like a mother does to a disobedient daughter but Malori was a grown-up and she had to behave.

Velverosa stared at her with a smirk on her face, making Malori even more furious, the tall woman knew exactly the motive of Malori's anger. "So Malori's your name? It's nice to meet you." She said visibly trying not to laugh or at least, in Malori's eyes.

Malori looked at her hand, she wanted to shake hers like she did with Alto.

"I hope we can _be a great team_." She added successively, her hand almost reaching Malori's. Malori slapped the delicate looking whitish hand, making everyone in the room gasp.

"Malori that's enough!" Said angrily Leila, taking her friend outside of the council room. Malori struggled to break free from Laila's grip, but _it was useless_.

"Velverosa." She tried to speak, Laila speeding up her pace. "You own me an apology! You own- "

_Malori was kicked out of the room._

Cerik looked at the whole scene, what the hell had happened? Who was that woman, why was Malori so angry towards her?

"I'm sorry Velverosa, I'll make her pay for this." Promised Galena, her eyes firmly looking at the council's door.

"It's ok really, it didn't hurt." Velverosa said, withdrawing her hand and rubbing it up. The tall woman looked kind of concerned, she took a deep breath closing her eyes and then reopening them immediately.

"See you tomorrow." She said grabbing her stuff and heading out with quickly steps, her scent still vividly present in that tiny cramped room.

"What's gotten into that little pest?" Asked Galena to everyone else left in the room. Cerik didn't pay much attention to Galena. He hurried as if he didn't have much time left taking his bag, leaving the school to search for Malori.

He proceeded to text Malori.

Cerik: _« idiot, where are you? »_

Malori replied with a funny selfie of herself in front of their highschool years bar, an unusual bar where the two of them would go to when they hadn't no money in their pockets, the owner of the place didn't mind them and would usually offer free stuff to the duo. They discovered that bar long time ago and got affectionate to it.

Cerik: _« I'm coming! »_

Cerik raced to the bar, finding Malori standing in front of the entrance.

"M-Malori?" Said Cerik with hesitation, the girl was throwing rocks in an aggressive way aiming to a tree.

"Oh hey!" Replied Malori, making all the rocks that she had gathered fall.

The two of them walked inside the bar, sat down at their usual table and stared at eachother.

"Well?" Asked the boy, finally breaking the silence. Malori started to feel her eyes getting filled with water as she was breathing short breaths, it looked like she was about to throw a tantrum.

"I'm truly sorry, I didn't mean to hit her. I-I would never do such a thing, I'm so..." She struggled to finish the sentence, violence was the thing she most hated, her true nature was being big softie and everyone knew that.

Cerik laughed, his friend wouldn't hurt a fly and he already knew that, there was a reason behind her actions and he needed to find that out.

"I don't think she got hurt, you hit like a baby" Said Cerik, trying to cheer his friend up.

"You want to see my real power?" Asked Malori, wiping off her small tears and looking in a demonic way his friend. Cerik swallowed his own saliva but he was relieved, they always joked like that and he was reassured to know that Malori was back to normal, or at least _she appeared to be._

"So then, why did you do it?" He asked.

Malori looked at her hands, she bited her lips. "She disrespected me." She let out still feeling angry.

"How? She simply said her name? Are you going through menopause and feeling suddenly angry for no reason?" Cerik joked and laughed at her friend.

"Do I look like a fucking grandma?" She answered aggressively, Cerik smiled. The two of them laughed, the air of palpable tension was finally gone.

"No, we met earlier." She responded to Cerik question, willingly to continue her story. 

"Oh have you asked for her phone number and she said no? That's why she disrespected you?" He tried to guess, Malori had a weakness for hot ladies. She was a gay disaster after all.

"No! I mean I simply asked for her name and she rudely said that I was wasting her time!" She said in an aggressive tone, the anger was still visibly noticeable.

"Uhm maybe you wasted her time? Did you panicked and stuttered?" He asked.

"I was walking to my class with my eyes closed and I called her cutie, but I didn't know that she was a teacher!" She responded immediately, adrenaline rushing in her veins.

"Malori. Some people don't like that kinda of nickname, maybe she was annoyed by that." Said the friend with a grumpy look, laying his hand on the table.

"But I didn't know!" She reacted rapidly. "Next time, open your eyes and don't make people waste their time." He said rising his voice a little.

Malori didn't reply.

_"Maybe if you'd open your eyes I would've told you, now go and don't make me waste my time"Cerik used another copy of the Velverosa's words, the exact reflex of her words. It was as if words looked in a mirror._

Malori sighed. "Alright." She promised, looking gloomy.

The two of them got up of the table, ordered some coffees and headed out of the bar. It was early evening but Malori was so exhausted, all of her energies were drained by that simple day.

"I'm going home Cerik." She said to her friend with a tiny smile.

"Want me to accompany you?" He asked.

"Nah it's fine and also I know that you want to come with me just to see my neighbor."She teased him with a grin making Cerik blush.

"C'mon don't tease me like that!" He said covering his face with his small hands, still the red colour of embarrassed could be seen on his ears.

"Melathia has lots to do, today she told me that a friend of hers was going to move in with her in the apartment and she asked me to help." Explained Malori, gesticulating with her hands.

"Why are you so close with her, it's so unfair!" Cerik screamed like a little girl, he had a crush on Malori's neighbor since Malori had moved there. Cerik considered her to be extremely lucky.

"Because I'm not a pervert." She said laughing all loud and running towards the palace where she lived, Cerik stared at her but for some reasons he didn't follow the girl.

Once Malori arrived at her palace, she firstly entered her own house and went straight to her sofa, laying on it.

"Today's not over yet, I've gotta help Melathia. Don't sleep, don't sleep!" Repeated the brown haired girl to herself.

The friendship she had with Melathia was somehow special to her, they had bonded when the elevator of the palace had broken down and the two of them were trapped inside. During that nightmare Melathia revealed her true self and she was actually a very intelligent a sweet girl, Malori liked her and time by time the two girls would go out to bars or restaurants.

_Just gals being pals._

Malori got up of the sofa and washed her face with fresh water, she then changed her outift into a more comfortable one. She putted on a pair of blue shorts and tank top with hoodie on it.

If she was lucky enough, she could've met the new roommate of Melathia.

Melathia never seemed to mention any of her friends when she and Malori went to bars together, the browned hair girl had assumed that she was just reserved about that topic or maybe didn't actually have any friends.

"Let's go Mal!" She encouraged herself, fired up with happiness almost forgetting that tall lady that had off-balanced her day. Malori headed out of her apartment, closing the door behind her with her key, attached to it a childish looking keychain of her favourite anime girl. She then hid the key inside her pocket, ready to go to Melathia's place.

"Malori~" A voice screamed, the girl suddenly turned around as she reconized the voice of the neighbor right next door.

"Leora? I'm sorry but I'm kinda in a hurry." She said to the blondish girl, Melathia's place was on the forth floor and she had to take the elevator to go up there since she was on the third one.

"Malori~ You're so cruel, you never have time for me!" Said the girl with teary blue eyes, Malori sighed.

_She had to come up with something to send her away, she needed to think fast._

"Leora let's go to a bar one day, just the two of us." She offered to the girl, they had never gone to a bar alone since Cerik was always with her and Malori didn't feel comfortable enough to go alone with her.

"Really?!" The girl asked happily and smiling like a puppy whose ball had been thrown.

"Yes, now I've gotta go!" Replied Malori running towards the elevator, pressing rapidly the button. Leora had been Malori's neighbor for three years, the blondish girl had taken an obvious interest in her but Malori never seemed to feel the same way, she always tried to avoid her since the blue eyed girl never respected her boundaries and that made Malori very upset.

The elevator opened and Malori entered inside.

"Damn it" She said scratching and then shaking her head.

A "ding" had warned Malori that she had arrived to Melathia's floor, she headed out of the elevator and went to her apartment.

"B-2" She said at a low tone of voice. Standing outside of the door, she gently pressed the bell two times like Melathia had told her to do so she'd knew that Malori was visiting.

Malori closed her eyes, ready to smile at Melathia like she usually does with everyone, becoming a bad habit of hers.

The door opened and the silence began to grow, Malori wondered where was her "Malori you're finally here!" like Melathia always welcomed her.

"You really have a problem with those eyes of yours, don't you?" A grumpy voice mocked Malori with a sarcastic tone, Malori knew who that voice belonged to. She opened her eyes to look at the person, Velverosa was standing in front of her with golden eyes facing her purple ones.

_The simple sight of the woman rekindled the now forgotten flame, making it grow stronger than before. Anger came back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for finishing this chapter, hope you'll like the next one :)  
> Kudos and Comments are well appreciated, see you soon!!


	3. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind support !!  
> It means a lot to me :)

Time had been frozen by a spell, it was as if a witch had cursed that _damned_ moment. Malori's breath had gotten shorter, how was that possible? Why was she being haunted by that woman? Had her karma finally got her?

"I-" Malori tried to speak but the golden eyes gave her an icy look, she felt a breeze inside of her. Malori, for the first time in her life, looked like a scaredy cat and she hated it. _Feeling powerless._ Was she being intimidated by her?

"Who's here Vel?" A voice inside of the apartment called, Malori recognized that voice. It was Melathia. Velverosa sighed, she didn't seem to be interested in the petite girl standing in front of her.

"A friend of yours, apparently." Responded the tall woman without paying much attention to her tone of voice, then proceeded to walk away from the door. Malori entered inside of the house and closed the door behind of her.

"Malori, dear!" Melathia hurried to welcome her friend, she was smiling like usual but she instantly noticed that something was wrong with Malori, her pupils were dilated like the eyes of a cat when's scared about something. _Simply petrified_.

"Are you ok? Has my roommate treated you unwell? I'm sorry, she's like that." The grey haired girl apologized, patting Malori's head as an act of care.

"It's, it's alright." She said while smiling, her intentions weren't certainly to make her friend worry.

Malori looked around, it seemed like Velverosa was nowhere to be seen but still, she felt uncomfortable knowing the truth about Melathia's roommate.

"Speaking of the devil, I've gotta introduce you to my roommate, she's a total loser and needs more caring and sweet friends like you! You can sit on the sofa if you're feeling tired." She said smiling and then running towards another room, maybe Velverosa's one.

Malori sitted down on the sofa, she nervously twisted her hair into small curls. _The waiting was making her more anxious than she already was_. She kept her eyes down, moving her hand away from her brownish hair to avoid destroying them.

"Ok! here we are!" Announced Melathia, bringing Velverosa with her. The two tall women sat down the sofa, right next to Malori.

"Wait! I've prepared some tea." Melathia screamed, maybe she had forgotten about it and let the water boil for too long. She runned to the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

"Gods..." Velverosa said to herself annoyed by the situation Melathia had putted her in, alone with a girl that probably despises her. Malori quickly looked at her, she was still wearing her formal outfit. Maybe she just had gotten home, Malori always had a bad timing for this sorta of things. It seemed as if the silence wanted to scream to give to the two girls something to talk about, awkwardness becoming stronger each second.

"I'm sorry" Malori said with hesitation in her voice breaking the desperate quietness. Velverosa looked at the fragile girl and lowered her left eyebrow, a sign of her visible confusion.

"Pardon?" Velverosa asked, not understanding the whole situation. Malori swallowed a chunk of saliva, did she had to repeat herself?

"...for slapping you." She added without repeating the "I'm sorry" part, she didn't want to lose another piece of her precious pride.

Velverosa didn't answer, she turned around to look at the kitchen with intensity in her eyes. Maybe she desired Melathia to be back and put an end to the newborn conversation. Malori began to sweat, the silver-headed girl didn't seem to accept her apologies. It was bad. Velverosa turned back at Malori, she clenched her hand into fists, laying the vulnerable looking hands onto her knee. She then took a deep breath and looked straight at Malori's purple eyes, like a wild animal does to his prey. Malori didn't dare to move, _what if those soulful eyes killed her?_

"I'm back! The tea is ok." Melathia had interrupted that weird staring competition, she sat next to Velverosa placing a tray that contained three cups of tea on the table.

"Did you two talked bad about me?" Joked Melathia, Velverosa gaze faded along with her predatory tension.

_Oh, they were desperate for a conversation._

"No, we did not." Replied Velverosa while drinking the tea, trying to look away from Malori. Malori silently sipped her tea, five more minutes and she would've helped Melathia adjusting _Velverosa_ stuff.

"Malori you're so quite, does my roommate intimidate you?" Melathia asked with a smile on her face, she liked to tease people.

"I think that this friend of yours can't be intimidated by people they dislike." Said Velverosa while resting her cup on the table, her words as _rapid_ as the arrow that hit Achilles's heel. Melathia turned to Velverosa, she was confused as for Malori filled with fear mixed to anger.

"Well, at least I'm not intimated by rude people." Responded quickly, her witty reply had shocked even Melathia.

"By rude people you say? Thank Gods not by people who randomly slaps people that they don't even know!" Replied the golden eyed woman, squeezing the cup in her hands from anger.

"I'm sorry ok?! Is that what you want, an apology?!" Said the petite girl, standing up aggressively from the sofa and looking at the other one.

"It's the bare minimum!" Answered Velverosa angrily and throwing the cup on the ground, wetting the rug with the liquid inside of it.

"My mom's ruuug." Cried Melathia while whispering.

"The bare minimum?! And what have you said to me when I simply asked your name?!" Remembered the little girl to the taller one, suddenly Velverosa's expression had changed into a more shocking one.

_That little rascal had surprised her._

"Girls I get it, you did bond a lot while I was absent but now let's calm down. Alright? Don't destroy my house." Begged Melathia the two of them, feeling the air hotter than usual due to their anger.

Malori sitted back and Velverosa did the same, they both cared for Melathia and didn't want to make her go berserk.

"I'm sorry Melathia." Apologized Malori, while puffing as she sat back on the sofa. The grey haired girl smiled, she understood her and didn't like when she looked sad.

"Malori dear, it's-"

"Are you apologizing to her and not to me?!' Velverosa interrupted, she had enough. _The hypocrisy was enough to drive one insane._ Malori sighed, got up the sofa and headed to the front door. She decided that she couldn't continue like that.

"Malori wait!" Melathia tried to stop her, but it was futile.

"I'm sorry Melathia, I'll help you tomorrow." Replied the girl while opening the door and leaving.

That day really wasn't her day, everything went wrong and it looked like all the people of the earth were hexing her. She could still hear the loudness of Velverosa's voice, screaming at Melathia maybe due to the behaviour she had before with Melathia's guest. _She needed a drink, that was indeed a necessity._ And so Malori, with a little of determination left, went straight to her apartment, grabbed her phone and texted Cerik.

Malori: « _You up for a drink?_ »

Cerik: « _Nah, also we have work tomorrow_ »

Malori: « _Whatever mom_ »

Cerik: «I _'m not going to rescue you in your drunken state_ »

Malori putted down her phone, she didn't want to go alone but couldn't ask to no-one else.

Alto? Nah, too responsible. Galena? Too cocky. Laila? She looks like a party pooper. Malori hadn't even considered Melathia, she didn't want to bother her any further.

There was an only option available, it was for her mental health and for the need to forget that awful day.

**_\- - -_ **

Malori smiled, ringing the doorbell of the house multiple times.

"Who's there?" A voice demanded an answer, sounding a little scared.

"Your dearest Malori." Replied the girl, trying to hide the insecurity of her voice.

"MALORI?!" Leora opened the door faster than she could, her dream had become true.

"Hey, want to have a drink with me at a bar nearby?" Proposed the brunette, grinning with all of the forces in her.

"Say less!" Screamed the blondish one with tears of happiness running all over her face, it was indeed a funny scene to watch.

The two of them went out to one of the most sofisticate bars of the area, Malori drinking heavily to forget _the desperation_ that had forced her to go to a bar with Leora and Velverosa, her nemesis. Around midnight, Malori had finished all of the wine bottles that the bar had or at least, _that let her have._

"Malori let's go home." Suggested Leora trying to be the responsible one but she was worried as could smell the scent of alcohol reeking out Malori.

"S...sure" Replied shortly after the reckless one.

The blondish girl tried carrying Malori on her back and had almost succeeded but then miserably stumble due to the brunette girl's weight, so she opted to sustain Malori on her feet and walk slowly to help the drunk girl. The two girl struggled to get home, Leora sometimes allowed Malori to sit at some random bench and then proceeding their path slower than before.

Once arrived at the door of the building, Leora sighed as if she had run in a marathon, she kneeled down trying to catch fresh air. Malori had a little bit of consciousness in her, but she had a blurry sight and couldn't understand her surroundings.

Leora smirked, she thought Malori was cute in her drunken state.

"Malori, did I do a good job carrying you here?" Asked the blue eyed girl, getting closer to her monstrously.

"Eh?" Replied Malori, shocked about how much close Leora was. She had a bad feeling.

"I deserve a reward, don't I?" Added the other girl, smiling.

Leora took Malori's cheeks and with a rapid movement made their lips kiss, the blue eyed girl pressed hers onto the pinkish one that Malori had.

"Leora... I don't want to, pleas-" The blondish girl didn't let her finish, continuing to kiss her, ignoring the negative answer.

Malori breathing started fade, she wanted to shove her off but there were no energies in her body. _She was a lifeless puppet in Leora's mouth._

"She told you to get off, what's wrong with you?" A voice near them scolded Leora, the blue eyed girl leaped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Leora, trembling and with angerness animating her voice.

Malori turned around and she saw her saviour, Velverosa standing powerfully in front of Leora.

_For some reason she felt safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are well appreciated, see you next chapter !!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my story !! Comments or Kudos are appreciated :)  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
